Come Wake Me Up
by BrokenDreamz95
Summary: My (very late) take on the themes for Makorra Month, as promised. (On hiatus until further notice)
1. Forever and Always

**Summary:** My take on the 31 themes/prompts of Makorra Month, as promised.  
**Rating:** T for mild language and suggestive themes  
**Pairing:** Makorra  
**Main Genre(s):** Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort  
**A/N:** Here it is! I promised you all I would write for Makorra Month after finishing my A through Z collection, and I always stick to my promises! This will** NOT** have an update schedule, as A through Z did. While a schedule is good to have, in my opinion, it makes my imagination come to a halt and my work come out mediocre, at best. This collection will be updated when I get around to writing for each theme. While I can't promise an exact date for each update, I can say once to twice a week is **LIKELY** but **NOT** promised. I hope you all understand! I want this collection to be at the best possible quality for my readers!

These will vary from present tense to past tense.

These may or may not be posted in order. We'll see what happens.

The word goal for each chapter is 1,000 words, with some chapters being a bit under. Like this one, for example.

I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Korra. The wonderful series belongs Mike and Bryan.

* * *

_Forever and Always_

* * *

Mako stares at the white sheet of paper lying flat on the kitchen tabletop, empty of any markings and intimidating him as he nervously chews on the end of his pencil. This is the first letter he has had to write in his entire life — for he never had the need to do so as a little boy living with his parents, let alone when he was on the streets with his brother or living in the attic of the pro-bending arena — and he has no idea what to do. Words seamlessly flow throughout his mind at an alarming rate, and, yet, he has faced trouble of getting them written on the piece of paper for the last thirty minutes.

He had asked his little brother for assistance, only earning a confused gaze shot in his direction as reply, followed by a small amount of laughter. "It's just a letter, bro!" Bolin had told him from across the room, scratching Pabu's head gently, "You just write whatever you feel like. If you mess up, erase it and start over. It isn't like this is one of those tests you had to take at the police academy."

The young earthbender _did_ have a point. This wasn't one of those long, demanding, written tests Mako had to take during his studies at the police academy. This was a letter being written to the young woman who had somehow captured his heart and was currently away to the Fire Nation capital on specific Avatar duties. This letter was the only means of communication the two had until said Avatar was free to access a phone and make a call to the young firebender she left behind for two weeks in Republic City.

Maybe that was why it was such a daunting task.

As he continued to stare at the clean sheet of paper before him, the worries and fears began to circulate and dominate his thoughts. What if he said the wrong things and she decided not to write him back _or_ call him? What if he didn't write _enough_? What if he wrote _too much_? What if the letter didn't reach her and she began to believe he hadn't cared enough to take the time to write her a simple letter?

He shakes his head in attempt to rid himself of those thoughts, knowing for a fact that she would never think those things of him, let alone not contact him back. If anything, she would laugh at how _stupid_ he was being and write him something back equally as terrible.

The words began flowing through his mind once more, this time, at a slower pace that allows him to properly filter through each and every one. He halts his assault on the pencil and removes it from his mouth, gripping it between his thumb and index finger, lowers the graphite to the paper, and begins to write.

_Korra,_

_You have _no_ idea how long it took me to even begin this letter. I've never written one before, so I sat here for a good half-an-hour before I finally got past my fears and let myself write. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know this first week without you has been a bit rough. Between my busy schedule at work and coming home to find Bolin passed out on the couch after his training with the new Ferrets, I haven't had much time to myself, so don't feel like you're missing out on much. You're definitely having more fun than I am. I'm pretty sure I can guarantee it. _

_I've caught myself thinking about you quite a lot. Even if you'll be back home soon, I still find myself counting down the days until then. Okay. Now that I read over that, I realize how cheesy it sounds. Ignore I even said that — wrote that, whatever. _

_I already messed the letter up. I knew I'd be no good at this._

_Just call me when you get a chance._

_And remember that I love you._

_Always and forever,_  
_Mako_

...

_"Are you _sure_ it was you that wrote that letter and not someone else?"_

"Korra, why would I have someone write a letter for me? I'm capable of using a pencil!"

_"I know, but, it was just so... cheesy!"_

"Hey, stop laughing! It wasn't cheesy! Bolin told me to write whatever came to mind, so I did! I was trying to be a nice boyfriend!"

_"You're counting down the days until I come home? You love me, always and forever? Who says stuff like that?"_

"I... You're... I'm _never_ writing you again."


	2. Red String of Fate

_Red String of Fate_

* * *

"Do you believe in fate, Korra?"

The question came suddenly, breaking the silence the couple had been surrounded by, and prompting Korra to shift just enough to allow her a glance at Mako's face. His eyes were not focused on her, but on the orange glow the sun gave off in the sky as it began to slowly sink down beyond the cityscape. The young couple came to this same spot whenever the opportunity arose, content with just each others presence, which meant rarely speaking a word, which is why the Avatar was taken aback by the firebender's question.

"I guess," Korra shrugged, refocusing her attention on the same scenery her boyfriend had his eyes glued upon. "Out of a ton of other kids, I was the one chosen to be the new Avatar. That's fate, right?"

"Well, it was predetermined by the Spirits, so I guess that can count as fate," Mako mused. "I'm talking about a specific kind of fate, though."

"There's such a thing as a _specific_ kind of fate?"

"Sure there is," he smiled slightly, quickly glancing at the young woman beside him. He held his silence for a moment, gazing back out among the setting sun out behind the scenery, gathering his memories before finally speaking. "Have you ever heard of the red string of fate?"

"Red string of fate?" she repeated questioningly, curious as to what Mako was discussing. "What's that?"

"It's an old legend my mom used to tell me about when I was younger," he began, "The legend says that the Spirits tie an invisible red thread around the ankles of two people who are destined to meet, no matter the time, place, or circumstance. My mom would always tell me that I had the thread tied around my ankle, already, and that it connects me to someone in the world, and, eventually, we would meet."

Korra's eyes flashed toward the firebender as he explained the ancient tale, becoming more and more engrossed in the story as he further explained. She carefully shifted her body away from the young man, sitting herself upright on the soft grass and watching him intently, silently urging him to continue his tale. However, he could only smile as he continued staring out among the scenery, and she could have sworn she saw his eyes brighten as he continued to recall the memories of his mother and the tales she must have told him as a young boy.

With a small smile of her own tugging at her lips, she playfully poked at his side, causing him to squirm, and urged him to continue. "What happened after the two people met?"

"Well," his smile grew just a tad as he glanced at her, "as my mom told it, the two people were soul mates, destined to fall in love with each other and eventually marry."

"And what would happen if the two people never met? That wouldn't exactly be fate, now, would it?"

"Oh no, they're destined to meet. Remember I said the thread brings the two together no matter the time, place, or circumstance. The tale goes on to say that the thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break, so, if you look at it that way, you could be connected to this person for a lifetime and only meet them when you're an old man or woman. The thread does its job no matter what."

Just as he finishes his tale, Mako tugged lightly at the tattering of his old scarf, freeing a long, single thread from the fabric. Without hesitation, he took Korra's hand in his own and tied one end of the thread around her little finger, earning a rather confused look from the young woman. He could only chuckle slightly at her expression as he went to tie the other end of the string around his own little finger with much difficulty, giving the young Avatar beside him a turn to laugh at his antics. Once he finally managed to get the thread tied around his finger, he held it up a little ways away from Korra's, and maintained his goofy smile.

"I know this isn't our ankles, but I'm sure our pinkies work just as well."

"You were trying to tell me that you think I'm the person the Spirits tied the other end of your thread to, weren't you?"

"I wouldn't say think," he scratched the bridge of his nose nervously, "More like... know?"

"You're so cheesy, you know that?" she spluttered, attempting to fight the red tinge that had taken over her features at an alarming rate.

"Oh, _I'm_ cheesy?" he grinned playfully. "This coming from the girl who told me the Avatar only falls in love _once_ in their entire lifetime, and that _I'm_ the one the Spirits chose for you to fall in love with."

"Shut up."

"Why? Because you know I'm right?"

"I said shut up."

"And because I'm not the cheesy one, but _you_ are?"

"I said shut up, Ma—hey!"

He had her in his arms at that moment, interrupting her demands for him to shut his mouth, and fell onto his back, laughing like a madman when he found Korra staring down at him with that pout of hers taking over her features. He grinned up at her, obviously pleased with his antics, and pulled her down for a quick kiss.

"You think you'll be able to deal with me forever?" he happily whispered once they parted.

"It looks like I have no choice in the matter, doesn't it?" she whispered back, her blush still apparent on her features. "Doesn't mean I can't hate you, though, because I sure do now."

"Liar," he grinned. "You still love me. You just hate that I was right about _you_ being the cheesy one. Which won't last forever, by the way. I think the fact that the thread I tied around our fingers proves that. Look, it didn't even break!

"It didn't break, huh?" she allowed herself a grin, quickly glancing at the still intact thread around their fingers. "Who's the cheesy one, again?"

_"Shut up, Korra."_

* * *

I had fun with this one! I will admit, it did pose an issue at first. I came across writer's block, yet, somehow, the more I wrote, the quicker I got over the block. I hope you all enjoy! I'll be getting around to writing for the rest of the prompts, so be on the look out! Thanks for reading, and please be sure to leave a review! :)


	3. Compatibility

_Compatibility_

* * *

They weren't the most compatible couple, by any means.

From the most simple things, to the most complicated, it seemed as if they covered any and every topic during their disputes. Whether it was something ridiculous about laundry or dinner, or an outburst about how little the two got to see one another that would last for days and days to come, the list of topics they had to cover continued to dwindle down until they were left with nothing. Their fights continued to get more and more ridiculous from then on, and neither of the two even knew why they were fighting to begin with. Even with that thought in mind, both were far too stubborn to admit they were in the wrong, leaving the argument to go on and on until it finally died out, or the two managed to find a new topic to bicker over.

Bolin could name nearly each and every one of the topics covered in his brother's and best-friend's constant arguments, if asked. He had heard nearly every one of them, whether it was by meeting the two to grab a bite to eat at a restaurant they often frequented — where the two would continue their disagreement, despite being in public, as well as accompanying the young earthbender — or when he would drop by their apartment — unannounced and certainly unexpected — to find them in the heat of it all, yelling as loud as they possibly could and throwing nearly anything in site. He was forced the scurry across the battlefield and dive for cover against the safety of the sofa where he would remain until the two either noticed him or he pipped up, attempting to calm the storm with a weak joke. His attempts always failed, of course, and the two would halt their spatting for the duration of the earthbender's visit — which was always cut shorter than what his expectations were — only to resume as soon as he walked through the door and out to the apartment hallway, leaving him to sigh as he heard their loud voices carry through the walls, and silently apologize to the neighbors who were left to put up with this never-ending battle.

However, he couldn't help but wonder how the firebender and the Avatar maintained their relationship. Yes, they loved each other unconditionally — even the most oblivious of individuals could see that — and yet, they fought nearly every day. It wasn't as if other relationships didn't include fights, after all, Bolin often heard the healthiest of relationships are bound to have fights and arguments; however, he wasn't quite sure that statement meant every waking hour of the couples' lives were spent on arguments.

He remembered asking his older brother about the seemingly constant arguments one afternoon when the two met for lunch while the eldest was on break. The firebender stared at the young earthbender, taken aback by the out of the blue question. From the expression on his brother's face, Bolin assumed that the elder of the two never thought anyone outside of his and the Avatar's relationship knew of the constant battles that occurred behind closed doors.

"You know her and I," the firebender nonchalantly replied, attempting to sweep the question under the rug. "We're stubborn people who won't back down from a fight. Hell, we fought even when we were just friends. We're fine, Bo. Trust me."

"Bro," Bolin sighed, resting his head in his hand, "I've seen you two. I always catch you guys in the middle of a screaming match. That isn't a healthy relationship."

The firebender's gaze shot out the window, avoiding his young brother's knowing stare. "Look, I know it isn't healthy, but we're still making it. You wanna know why?"

Taking a bite of food from his plate, Bolin nodded.

"Because we're too stubborn to give up on each other."

It did make sense to the earthbender after it was finally explained to him. He should have known from the beginning, given their personalities. "Your guys' stubbornness is going to get you two in a heap of trouble one day, you know that?"

The firebender smiled. "Yeah. I know. But our stubbornness is what keeps us going. We're too stubborn to just give up and stop loving each other."

"I guess what they say about couples needing to be compatible is a crock, then," Bolin chuckled, taking another quick bite of his meal and a swig of his drink.

"Korra and I are plenty compatible!"

"Whatever you say, bro," he grinned. "Just try and keep the fighting at a minimum from now on. Hearing you two fight about the chores around the apartment is getting really old — and really annoying — really fast."

* * *

Hello, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this one, and I do apologize for the wait. Between Halo 4 and taking care of my dog that just got neutered, it's been busy with little time to write! This oneshot is under my 1,000 word goal, so I do apologize. If I had made it longer, it would have lost its purpose. Thank you all for reading, and please don't forget to review! I will update with the next theme as soon as possible! :)


	4. Faith

_Faith_

* * *

The first morning of Mako's study at the Republic City police academy comes quicker than expected for Korra. She wakes to the sound of water droplets falling at a rapid rate amongst the porcelain of the bathtub emitting from within the bathroom only a few steps down the hall from the bedroom. Rubbing her eyes, she props herself in an upright position, letting out a prolonged yawn in the process. As her vision begins to focus, she glances at the alarm clock sitting atop the nightstand beside Mako's side of the bed and takes notice of the time, which proves she is definitely as heavy of a sleeper as the firebender painted her out to be given the fact that she slept through the ringing of the alarm setting off several minutes prior to her awakening.

The young woman stretches her arms way above her head, allowing herself one last yawn before running a hand through her sleep disheveled hair.

That's when she catches sight of the light gray button up shirt and black pants folded carefully atop the small dresser in front of the bed.

"Hey," the sudden male voice drags her out of her sleepy haze and guides her eyes toward the entryway of the bedroom, her gaze landing on the stark naked firebender who looks at her with a smile. She watches as he roughly rubs behind his ears with the towel draped across his broad shoulders.

"Hey."

"You're up, finally," he chuckles, laying the towel back down across his shoulders as he strides into the room and makes way for the small dresser. He carefully opens a drawer at the top and removes a clean pair of boxer shorts from within.

"You should be thankful," Korra smirks, eyeing the young man as he steps into his underwear and pulls them up to his hips. "If I missed seeing you off on your big day, I'd never hear the end of it."

"This coming from the girl who slept through my alarm," Mako grunts in reply, flashing a look of mock-annoyance across his face. He blindly grabs the neatly folded black slacks from beneath the button-up shirt, successfully knocking the article of clothing carelessly onto the floor. The firebender groans, eyeing the shirt beside his bare feet while he zips his pants.

The Avatar quirks a brow in question, watching the young man grab the shirt from the floor. "Nervous?"

"What do you think?" he asks, shrugging into his shirt. He gazes back at his reflection in the mirror atop the dresser as he begins to button up his shirt. "It's my first day at the academy. Of course I'm nervous."

"You'll do fine," Korra reassures, making her way out of bed and wrapping her arms around Mako's waist from behind. "I have faith in you," she peers at his reflection to the best of her ability from the small gap left between where his arm hangs and his body, causing him to laugh as soon as he catches sight of her. She is pulled to his side at once, arm resting across her shoulders, where she immediately bursts into laughter at the sight of her — still in her nightclothes and hair left in a tangled mess — and him — neatly dressed and hair nicely combed — side-by-side.

"We sure are a picture perfect couple," Korra states with a joking grin.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Hello, faithful readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in what seems like a long time. I believe as stated in the last chapter, I mentioned having to take care of my dog who just recently got neutered. I would have been back sooner if he hadn't had complications with the surgery, resulting in my attention being fully on him. He is fine now, thankfully. He just has to be on a special food for his kidneys until they say he is okay to eat his regular food. This is also the reason this chapter is so short and may seem unfinished to you all (it sure does to me). I tried my best with the limited amount of time i have to focus on things other than my dog, so I hope mone of you are angry with me. I will try and have the next chapter out as soon as possible! I hope youall enjoyed, and thank you for reading.


End file.
